Los que se pelean se desean
by Itara
Summary: Itachi y Deidara discuten por todo y, aunque no les guste, hasta sus compañeros saben la razón de por qué tanta pelea. Reto: Con una frase basta. Día: 27 de febrero.


**Titulo: **Los que se pelean se desean.  
**Frase: **Los que se pelean se desean.  
**Autor: **Refran popular.  
**Autora del fic: **Itara.  
**Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

_**Los que se pelean se desean**_

- Pues yo te digo que no –dijo Deidara con enfado.

- Di lo que quieras, pero sabes que no llevas razón –contestó con simpleza Itachi, con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba y que era capaz de sacar de sus casillas al rubio.

- Sí que la llevo –el rubio hizo una mueca de enfado- lo que pasa es que eres tan orgulloso que nunca me la darás.

- Joder, ¿queréis dejarlo ya? –intervino un cabreado Hidan, interrumpiendo a la pareja- siempre que acabamos esta clase os ponéis a discutir. Estoy hasta los huevos.

Itachi y Deidara se miraron un momento. El primero inspiró hondo y se recostó en su silla, indicando que no pensaba batallar más con su compañero. El ojiazul le miró, con los mofletes inflados, y se le acercó lentamente.

- Llevo razón, uhn! –le dijo en el oído.

- Lo hemos escuchado todos, Deidara. Deja de comportarte como un crío –Sasori, que estaba detrás de ellos, le había escuchado.

El aludido miró a su amigo con odio, resopló y se cruzó de brazos. No podía creer que no le diera la razón.

- Tampoco es para tanto, hombre –Kisame le dio una palmada en el hombro al rubio- aunque reconozco que es divertido ver cómo sacas al Uchiha de sus casillas, jaja –rió.

- Sí, siempre estáis discutiendo. No sé cómo lo hacéis –se quedó pensativo un momento antes de añadir- Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que os he visto reñir el uno con el otro, sería rico.

- Kakuzu, ya eres rico –apuntó Hidan.

- Te equivocas -le corrigió el ojiverde- Mi padre es rico. Yo no puedo usar su dinero libremente. Aunque tampoco es que desee malgastarlo en tonterías.

- El niño pijo de la virgen del puño -se mofó el más joven del grupo- Tu padre es rico porque tuvo mucha suerte.

Incapaz de mantenerse al margen de la conversación, Itachi se entrometió.

- Su padre es rico porque se lo trabajó -le contradijo, observándole con una mirada afilada.

- Por supuesto que eso es lo que crees - Deidara le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados- Tú eres igual que él: un niño de papá.

- Ey, Deidara -intervino Sasori, a quien no le gustaba que los chicos discutiesen- Nadie tiene la culpa de que tus padres te abandonasen al nacer.

El rubio dirigió su mirada de odio del Uchiha al pelirrojo. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza antes de mascullar.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver -se notaba la tensión en sus palabras- Pero gracias por recordar que ni mis padres me querían.

Al escuchar esto, Itachi suavizó el rostro. La historia de la vida de su compañero no era precisamente bonita, mucho menos agradable. No le cabía en la cabeza que unos padres pudiesen abandonar a un bebé recién nacido en la puerta de un orfanato. Le parecía una idea tan repulsiva y atroz que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarla. Por ello, desde el momento en que se enteró de su pasado, lo primero que sintió por Deidara fue admiración por haber sido capaz de salir adelante sin encerrarse en su pasado o lamentarse de su situación. Probablemente su impactante carácter fuese el resultado de una planeada estrategia para protegerse de los demás, para no sentirse vulnerable ante ellos… y era precisamente ese genio lo único que irritaba al moreno. No es que le gustase discutir con el rubio, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. En un ademán conciliador dijo.

- Deidara, Sasori no ha querido decir eso.

- Claro que es lo que ha querido decir -contestó- No me importa que lo diga, yo mismo soy consciente de ello. Al igual que soy consciente de que le das la razón para sentirte respaldado por alguien. Porque sabes que soy yo quien lleva la razón en cuanto a lo de antes -concluyó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, al igual que lo hizo el resto del grupo. Deidara era así. Podía pasar de un tema tan triste como es el abandono de sus padres, a la discusión que hacía unos minutos había mantenido con el moreno por una nimiedad como era una clase y lo bruja que era su profesora.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Joder…Como sigas así te juro que la próxima vez que rece le pediré a Jashin-sama que te corte la lengua, Deidara –amenazó Hidan.

- Ahora es por lo de la profesora, ayer por el coche- el pelirrojo hizo un breve recuento con los dedos- antes de ayer por un programa de la televisión… En resumen, discutís por todo- simplificó, mirando a los aludidos con recelo. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo- Y eso sólo es por una sencilla razón.

- Os moláis –dijo todo el grupo al unísono.

- ¿¡Qué!- dijo Deidara, saltando como un resorte sobre su silla y girándose con cara de pocos amigos hacia sus compañeros.

El Uchiha seguía en su sitio, cruzado de brazos. No se había movido ni un centímetro siquiera. ¿Para qué les iba a negar algo que era completamente cierto? Era una tontería hacerlo, aparte de una pérdida de tiempo. Y si algo odiaba el moreno era perder el tiempo y las energías discutiendo con otras personas. A excepción del rubio, por supuesto. Además, tampoco podía negar el hecho de que se pasaba la mayor parte del día batallando con Deidara. Al igual que tampoco podía negar que eso le encantase, sobre todo la forma en la que terminaban la mayoría -por no decir todas- sus discusiones. Daba igual el tema que estuviesen tratando o dónde lo trataban.

FLASBACK

Los dos cuerpos se precipitaron al interior del estrecho armario cuando la puerta cedió, presionada por su peso. Al sentir que la pared que le sostenía desaparecía detrás de él, Deidara se agarró a su chico, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Pero Itachi, tomado por sorpresa por el inesperado hueco que se abría ante él, trastabilló, empujando con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio, hasta que este chocó fuertemente contra la pared. El ojiazul soltó de golpe el aire de sus pulmones, en una sonora queja por el golpe que habían recibido tanto su espalda contra la pared como su pecho contra Itachi. Así, ambos cuerpos quedaron muy juntos, casi pegados. El Uchiha podía sentir el aliento de su novio, al igual que Deidara sentía el de su acompañante. El mayor no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, intentando averiguar dónde habían ido a parar. Numerosos carros con fregonas se alineaban en un lado del armario. Deidara miró hacia ese lugar, sonriendo mientras decía.

- Así que aquí es donde los de la limpieza guardan los utensilios, uhn!

- Eso parece –corroboró el moreno.

- Pero aún no han acabado su turno –recordó- Antes hemos visto a una mujer de las de la limpieza en los baños de la segunda planta.

Sintiendo el pecho de Deidara subir y bajar al respirar contra su pecho, Itachi devolvió su vista al rostro de su compañero. El otro le imitó, y observó cómo su moreno se inclinaba hacia él para susurrarle al oído.

- Será mejor que tengamos cuidado o nos descubrirán.

Por toda respuesta el rubio emitió un sonido gutural semejante a una risilla, y sin pensárselo dos veces se fundieron en un hambriento beso, acompañado por fuertes tirones en la ropa por parte de ambos. No sabían si era por el lugar o por lo excitante de la situación, pero necesitaban sentirse. No importaba cómo. El moreno profundizó en el beso y penetró con su lengua la cálida boca del menor, quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de puro placer al notar el suave y dulce apéndice de su amante. Cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a exigirles más, se separaron, mirándose a los ojos de nuevo y estrecharon aún más su abrazo volviéndose a besar. Con rapidez, Itachi acercó su mano a la entrepierna de su novio…

FIN FLASHBACK

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¿¡Es que no vas a decirles nada, Itachi! –Deidara seguía encarando a sus compañeros sin descanso, intentando dar argumentos que abalasen su postura.

- No –respondió tranquilamente. Ante la mirada de incredulidad del rubio añadió- ¿De qué serviría? Contradecirles de la manera en que lo haces tú sólo les divierte más, por no decir que lo único que consigues es darles motivos para seguir pensando eso.

- ¿Ves? No hay por qué ponerse así, si hasta el Uchiha lo reconoce –apuntó Kisame.

- Yo no he dicho eso –le rectificó el moreno- Pero discutir con vosotros es perder el tiempo. Y sois cuatro contra dos –se interrumpió un instante- bueno, contra uno. Podéis inventaros más argumentos de los que es capaz de inventarse una persona sola –concluyó.

- No te creas –apuntó Sasori- Cuando Deidara se pica es capaz de rebatir a cualquiera que se ponga en su contra, de igual cuántos sean.

- Es cierto –afirmó Kakuzu- Es tan fácil hacer entrar en el trapo a Deidara que casi no tiene gracia.

- ¡Yo no me pico, y mucho menos me enfado por cualquier cosa! –el rubio se dio la vuelta bruscamente, dando la espalda a sus amigos- Dejadme en paz. No os voy a hablar.

Deidara odiaba con toda su alma que otras personas hablaran de su vida privada. Era suya y de las personas con las que la quería compartir. Y ellos no eran esas personas. Al menos en lo referente a ese asunto. No le gustaba cuando trataban el tema de Itachi y él. Lo que había entre ellos era sólo suyo. No tenía por qué aguantar día sí y día también que una panda de insociables que no tenían vida hablaran siempre de ellos. Y es que aunque sabía que sólo lo hacían para molestarles, le fastidiaba sobremanera lo acertadas que eran sus suposiciones. Y no pensaba dejar que descubriesen su secreta relación. Al menos hasta que ellos quisiesen darla a conocer. No obstante, otra cosa que le quemaba por dentro era el hecho de que Itachi no dijera nada. Siempre hacía igual, impertérrito ante todo lo que pasaba ante sus oscuros ojos. Enfadado, miró un segundo a su pareja y volvió la vista al frente, dándose cuenta de algo. Quizá el Uchiha sí que reaccionaba ante algo o, mejor dicho, ante alguien.

FLASHBACK

El menor dio un respingo de sorpresa al notar la mano del ojinegro en el lugar más sensible de su cuerpo, pero no le importó. Besándose, se quitaron la ropa como buenamente pudieron en el angosto espacio que suponía uno de los baños de la discoteca donde se encontraban. Las manos de los dos recorrían el cuerpo del contrario como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaban. Deidara pasó las manos por detrás del cuello de Itachi y le atrajo aún más hacia él, profundizando el beso. No pudieron evitar gemir al notar la erección del otro en la propia.

- ¿Has oído eso? –preguntó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

La pareja se separó con brusquedad y se quedó callada, asustada, deseando que esa voz que acababan de escuchar no correspondiese a ninguno de sus amigos, quienes se suponía que les estaban esperando en una de las mesas del local. Con la respiración agitada, esperaron la respuesta.

- ¿El qué? –contestó otra voz.

- ¿Cómo que el qué? Alguien ha gemido –la voz se apagó, dejando escuchar la música que se colaba desde el local- Y creo que el sonido ha venido de aquí –dijo señalando una puerta.

Los dos se miraron. Habían comprobado que esa voz no correspondía ni a Sasori, ni a Kisame, ni a Hidan ni a Kakuzu. Sin embargo no deseaban tener que dar cuentas a nadie sobre lo que hacían en el baño, y mucho menos al jefe del local si esos dos se iban de la lengua delante de él.

- Jajajaja, ¡déjales! –contestó la segunda voz. Su tono dejaba entrever que llevaba más copas de la cuenta en su cuerpo- Seguro que alguno se está tirando a su chica, jajajaja. ¡Eh, tú! –dijo, aporreando la puerta del servicio donde se encontraban Itachi y Deidara- ¡Hazle el mejor polvo de su vida! Jajajaja.

Deidara frunció el ceño al tiempo que los dos individuos abandonaban el baño.

- No soy una chica –protestó.

- Nadie ha dicho que lo seas –susurró el moreno contra su cuello, dándole un pequeño mordisco.

- Esos dos… mmm.

- Si quieres cuando salgamos se lo aclaras –volvió a susurrar Itachi, bajando con los labios por el cuello de su chico.

- Está bien –contestó ido por el deseo, pues ni siquiera había entendido del todo las palabras del Uchiha.

Cegado por el ansia, el mayor fue bajando poco a poco por la anatomía de su amante, deleitándose con el cuerpo que tenía ante él. Pecho, pezones, ombligo. No se dejó ningún lugar por inspeccionar con sus traviesos labios. Cuando llegó a la hombría del rubio, este tiró de sus brazos hacia arriba, obligándole a ponerse en pie. Acorraló al Uchiha contra la pared y se puso de cuclillas ante él. Con sumo cuidado, liberó la visible erección del moreno y, con ganas, la apretó entre sus labios, haciendo que Itachi, quien había cerrado los ojos, gimiese en voz baja. Deidara sonrió mentalmente y, continuando con la mamada, extrajo su propio pene de sus calzoncillos y lo forzó con la mano. Al poco tiempo notó que las manos del moreno se internaban en su cabello, incitándole que fuera más rápido. Y fue en ese momento cuando el rubio paró y se irguió ante Itachi, quien le miró con extrañeza.

- Ahora me toca disfrutar a mi – dijo Deidara apoyándose con las manos de cara a la pared.

Entendiendo a lo que se refería, Itachi se pegó a él por detrás. Llevó las manos a la cinturilla del vaquero de su chico y lo arrastró hacia abajo, junto con su slip. Bajó su propio pantalón lo necesario para moverse con libertad y, agarrando con una mano el pene de su rubio y con la otra su cintura, el Uchiha pegó su cadera al trasero de su compañero.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. Date prisa, uhn! –le apremió. Posó una mano sobre la que su chico mantenía alrededor de su erección y le ayudó a estimularle, indicándole el ritmo a seguir- Los chicos nos esperan. Si tardamos vendrán a buscarnos y nos descubrirán, uhn!

- Está bien –concedió Itachi.

Acercó su erguido miembro al agujero que se escondía entre los glúteos del rubio y, sin ningún tipo de preparación, empujó.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Ya está como siempre. Seguro que mañana se le pasa y se enfada por otra cosa diferente. Como si no le conociéramos ya –sentenció Kakuzu.

- Él es así, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? –preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa.

- Ofrecerlo a Jashin-sama –sugirió el peliblanco.

- Hidan… –dijeron a la vez Kisame, Sasori y Kakuzu.

- Vale, vale. Era broma. Joder, hay que ver cómo os ponéis –se defendió.

Lo raro era que Deidara no se defendiera. Pero eso tenía una lógica explicación: debido a lo que acababa de recordar estaba rojo como un tomate, y le daba mucha vergüenza que le vieran así. Itachi, que aunque no hablase estaba atento a todos los gestos de su chico, le miró desde su sitio, escudriñándole. Se podía imaginar por qué el menor estaba así y sonrió internamente. Tan fuerte y reservado para unas cosas, pero tan vergonzoso y transparente para otras. Le encantaba que fuera así. La pareja se miró un instante a los ojos y no pudieron evitar recordar la última vez que discutieron, y la forma en que terminaron en esa ocasión.

FLASHBACK

- Itachi –jadeó.

El peso del moreno le oprimía, haciéndole difícil respirar. Al escuchar la voz sin aliento del rubio, el Uchiha apoyó las manos sobre el colchón de la cama, haciendo fuerza para elevarse sobre ellos. Deidara respiró hondo varias veces, sintiendo sus pulmones llenarse del aroma de su chico.

Una vez pudo volver a pensar con claridad, el rubio miró a Itachi, con un brillo febril luciendo en sus ojos. Mecánicamente levantó las piernas y las pasó alrededor de la cadera del ojinegro, atrayéndole hacia él con fuerza. Los dos gimieron cuando sus caderas chocaron, haciendo saltar algo más que chispas entre sus cuerpos.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo –le recordó Deidara con urgencia.

- Lo sé –respondió Itachi. Dirigió su boca al hueco del cuello de su novio, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración.

- ¿A qué esperas, entonces? –preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Por toda respuesta, el Uchiha devoró los carnosos labios del rubio con ansia. Con rapidez le dio la vuelta y le fue preparando para lo que vendría a continuación. Un dedo, dos; al tercero, Deidara estalló.

- Tu hermano estará al llegar, Uchiha bastar…aaahhhhh –no pudo seguir, pues el moreno comenzó a masturbarle desde detrás.

En ese momento Itachi se introdujo dentro de su novio, consiguiendo que emitiera un gemido de placer que llenó la habitación. Sin esperar, comenzó a penetrarle, cada vez más fuerte. Como bien le había avisado el rubio, no tenían tiempo, debían terminar rápido. Y la única manera de conseguirlo era con fuertes y profundas envestidas. Así que Itachi soltó la extremidad de Deidara y se agarró con ambas manos a sus caderas, dejando que el rubio se ocupase de su propio asunto. Un golpe tras otro, la carne del Uchiha se hundía en el trasero de su compañero, quien arqueaba la espalda y dejaba escapar algún que otro gruñido de aprobación. Justo cuando escucharon el autobús escolar parar frente a la casa de los Uchiha, Deidara gritó con fuerza, eyaculando en su propia mano y apretando con energía su entrada, provocando que, con un profundo gemido, Itachi se corriese en su interior. Agotado, el moreno se dejó caer encima de un Deidara que no podía siquiera moverse por los efectos del orgasmo. En ese preciso instante, escucharon que la puerta que daba a la calle se abría.

- Nii-san, ya estoy en casa –saludó Sasuke al entrar.

La pareja se miro con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. Se dieron un beso en los labios y se levantaron, dispuestos a arreglarse para recibir decentemente al hermano menor del Uchiha.

FIN FLASHBACK

Deidara se puso más rojo aún, se levantó de un salto de su asiento, cogió su mochila y salió de la clase sin despedirse de nadie. Itachi no le dio importancia, porque ya sabía a qué se debía tal comportamiento. El resto se quedó callado. No esperaban que su amigo hiciera eso.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? –preguntó Kakuzu.

- Seguramente se haya enfadado porque querías ofrecerlo a tu dios, Hidan –dijo Kisame con sarcasmo.

Sasori puso los ojos en blanco.

- Que le den. Mañana ya nos contará qué coño le ha pasado –sentenció el peliblanco- Ahora tenemos mejores cosas en las que pensar, como en la próxima clase que va a hacer que perdamos dos putas horas más aquí.

El Uchiha, ya ajeno a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar a sus espaldas, cogió su móvil y empezó a teclear un mensaje. Cuando terminó, recogió sus cosas, se despidió de sus amigos con la excusa de que tenía que ir con su hermano y salió antes de que el profesor entrara por la puerta de la clase.

Deidara, por su parte, estaba en el baño de la universidad. Había tenido que salir corriendo para que no le vieran así de colorado. Siempre que recordaba lo que hacía con el Uchiha se ruborizaba de tal manera que parecía que estaba enfermo. Sasori más de una vez le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, si tenía fiebre. Suspiró y se lavó la cara. Al secársela, escuchó un sonido familiar que venía de su mochila. Era su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Itachi:

"_Espérame dentro de 10 minutos en la parada del autobús, la más lejana a la puerta de la facultad. Hoy mi familia no está en casa y Sasuke llega tarde. Vamos a decidir quién de los dos tiene razón"_

El corazón del menor dio un vuelco y, de nuevo, se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Resignado, volvió a lavarse la cara con agua fresca. Se arregló y se colocó el abrigo y la mochila. Decidido, salió en dirección a la parada del autobús. Si Itachi tenía ganas de marcha, él no le iba a decir que no. Además, tenía que demostrarle al mayor, con todas las armas que tenía, que él llevaba la razón.

* * *

**Gracias a Derama17 por tenerme en cuenta para este reto y gracias por haber leído hasta el final del fic.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
